


The Flower and The Bee

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tags for chapter ten, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto has a crush on Ignis, and tries a little too hard to get him to notice.





	1. Chapter 1

Noct and Prompto sat together in the tent, looking at the pictures on Prompto's camera, while Ignis and Gladio tended to dinner and the fire. 

"Haha! You got wrecked by that samurai ghost, dude!" Prompto laughed, and shoved Noct. 

"Oh yeah, and who was taking pictures?!" Noct shared the laugh and shoved him back. "Look at Gladio's face in this one, he's totally thinking the same thing!"

Prompto cycled through the pictures. Some of battles, some while driving, some just while wandering around. 

"Hey, let me see this one." He stopped Prompto on a particularly good picture of Ignis, he was driving, smiling wide, can of Ebony in hand. 

"That's a really good one of Specs. Actually, you have a lot of pics of Ignis in here."

Prompto floundered. "W-what, no I don't! Not more than anyone else!"

"Hahah yeah man, look, Ignis, Ignis, Ignis, selfie of you with Ignis cooking in the background, Gladio, selfie -with- Ignis, oh look, one of me, with Ignis."

Prompto took his camera back, and held it protectively to his chest. "S-shut up, man."

Noct chuckled. "It's like you like him." 

Prompto flushed. 

Noct blinked. "Oh man! You -do- like him! I'm gonna go tell him." The prince moved to get up, and Prompto quickly set his camera to the side, and tackled Noct's legs.

"Oh no you don't!" Noct tumbled to the ground, half way out of the tent. Gladio looked over, cocked an eyebrow, and face palmed. 

"I thought we told you, no rough housing in the tent unless it's with me."

Noct scoffed. "Sorry, _Daddiolus."_

The prince grinned, pleased with his taunt.

Ignis let out a pained groan. "Dinner is ready."

Prompto was still holding on to Noct around his legs, inside of the tent. 

"Promise me!" He whispered. Noct wiggled back into the tent.

"Promise you -what-?!" He whispered back, though didn't know why.

"Promise me you won't tell him!" Prompto looked genuinely worried. Noct smiled. 

"I was just messing with you, your secret's safe with me, buddy."

Prompto relinquished his hold on the Prince's legs, and exited the tent. He took the chair next to Noct's primarily because he could look across the fire at Ignis. 

 

Noct and Gladio went to bed almost immediately after eating, with respective reasonings of 'I'm tiiiiired.' And 'gotta get up early and work out," leaving Prompto alone with Ignis. It rarely happened, and he was nervous every time it did. 

Ignis had a saucepan on the camp stove. Prompto wandered over, and looked in. 

"What's this, Iggy?" 

"Just some decaffinated milk tea. His majesty enjoyed it prior to bed most nights, and I've come to enjoy it myself." Ignis voice was quiet. Prompto enjoyed hearing it, not over the din of battle, not even yelling over cards. Just for him.

"Can...I try some?" Ignis tilted his head slightly. 

"I apologize, it was rude of me not to ask. I only made the one cup, but I'll gladly share."

Prompto smiled, and shook his head. "Wouldn't want to ruin your ritual." 

He sat at the edge of the campground, and looked up at the night's sky.

"Pretty night, isn't it?" 

"Indeed..." Ignis came to stand behind him, mug of tea in hand. He held it out to Prompto. "Please, try it. It isn't very sweet, so I'm unsure if it would be to your liking."

Prompto took the mug with both hands, and sipped. He smiled at the warm, creamy tea. 

"That's really nice, Iggy..." He handed the mug back. 

"You should rest, Prompto."

"Yeah...guess it is kinda late, huh..." He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. "G'night, Iggy."

"Good night, Prompto."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto woke with a yawn. He also woke with Gladiolus' knee in his back. He rolled over, clicked the power button on his phone. 

_4:30?! Okay Prompto, you can do this. You can do this. Don't be awkward!_

He laughed nervously aloud. 

_Okay. Botched that already._

He dragged himself out of the tent. He wasn't sure he had ever gotten up this early. Ignis was pouring boiling water into a French press of Ebony. His heart thumped against his chest when he saw him. 

Ignis was barefoot, hair unstyled, cropping the side of his face, still clad in soft cotton pajama pants, and a cotton v-neck shirt that may has well have been tailored by angels it fit so well. Prompto felt woefully undermatched, in his pajama pants with cartoon chocobos all over them. 

_Prompto Argentum, this dude was made from marble, in a fucking sexy factory, what makes you think you're good enough? No, no, damnit! I'm friends with a prince! I, I can do this! I can try! I just might cry if I get shot down._

Ignis had noticed Prompto completely ingrained in, judging by his facial expressions, a very conflicted thought process. 

"Prompto."

Prompto snapped out of it, at the same quiet voice he had heard the night before. He looked straight at Ignis, who pointed at the coffee, and waved him over.

Prompto walked over, forcing himself to not scramble and run. He was sure he won the award for most awkward asshole ever. 

"Have you ever used a French press, Prompto?" 

"Uh...no? I didn't really drink that much coffee before I started hanging out with you. Sorry!"

"Shhhh..." He motioned for Prompto to lower his voice, and pointed at the tent. Prompto mouthed an apology. 

_way to go, jerk!_

Ignis took Prompto's hand, and placed it on the plunger of the French press. "Push, slowly." He pushed his hair back, out of his face. Prompto gulped quietly.

"L-like this?" Prompto depressed the plunger while Ignis watched. Ignis nodded his approval, and poured two mugs of the black liquid gold. He handed one to his new coffee protege.

"Well done." Ignis patted Prompto on the shoulder, and went to sit in a camp chair. Prompto followed, taking the chair he normally did, and facing his cup of coffee. He didn't realize anything was wrong until he looked up to see Ignis smirking at him. 

Prompto looked around nervously. "W-what?"

Ignis shook his head. "Just thought it was funny, you chose that seat still."

"Force of habit, I guess."

_Shit! I could have sat next to him! Damnit Prompto!_

"So...how are we looking, supply wise?"

"Ah, Noct and I were planning on going to Lestallum today to pick some things up, actually. Would you like to join us?" 

"Sure! I love taking pictures in Lestallum."

_Yes! A-li-bi! Way to go Prompto!_

Gladio flung open the flap to the tent. He saw Prompto, looked back in the tent, and looked back to Prompto. 

"Here I just thought a chocobo mom took you when we were asleep."

Prompto puffed out his cheeks. 

"My hair does NOT look like a chocobo butt!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto cornered Noct in the tent before he really had a chance to wake up. 

"Buddy!! I need a favor, like, the solid to end all solids!"

Noctis blinked, slowly. 

"Buddy?" Prompto waved a hand in front of Noct's face. Noct slumped over onto his friend, and tried to go back to sleep. 

"Nooo, Noct, need you awake right now! Wait, no, that's it!" He hugged Noct tight. "Thanks for the favor, bud!"

He dropped Noctis into a pillow, and scrambled out of the tent. 

"Is that little brat still not up?!" Gladio was doing push ups. With Ignis seated, cross legged on his back. Just another day!

"Uh, yeah, Iggy, Noct said he wants to sleep in, so we can go." 

Ignis moved to stand, but Gladio stopped him. "Okay, I'll prince sit on one condition."

Ignis sighed. "Go on."

Gladio continued. "Two conditions. Number one! I get to make him work out."

"A fair condition. And your second?"

"Prompto has to sit on my back too, for this next set of reps." 

Ignis sighed again. 

"Wait, what?! H-how? Where am I supposed to...?"

"Just sit on Iggy's lap, he won't mind." 

Prompto swallowed hard. Ignis stood, shaking his head. "Don't tease him, Gladio." 

Gladio stood, grinning wide. "My bad." 

Prompto laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, good one, hahahaha...." _jerk...._

"Shall we, Prompto?" 

"Mmhm!" 

Prompto settled into the passenger seat of the Regalia like he had a thousand times before, but this time, he was alone with Ignis. He checked his pockets. 

_wallet, camera, phone, anxiety. Check._

Lestallum was about a fifteen minute drive from their most recent camp site. He took a cute selfie on his phone, with Ignis glancing over from the driver's seat, smirking behind him. 

He texted it to Noct, with the message 'you're the best, buddy.'

Lestallum was hot as Ifrit's balls, as always. He had no idea how Ignis was still wearing a long sleeved shirt.

_At least he wore his white stripey one..._

Prompto hopped out of the car, and pointed to the cup noodle truck at street level. 

"Iggy, are we bringing Gladio the goods?"

Ignis followed where the younger man was pointed, and his eyes widened. Ignis answered solemnly. 

"No. We forgot them."

Prompto snickered loudly, and ran up the steps to street level. He turned and saw Ignis, smiling. 

They walked together to the marketplace, the afternoon sun finally beginning to ease on the heat. Prompto fanned himself with his hand. 

"Are you alright, Prompto?"

"Yeah, just hot." He chuckled. "I'm happy Gladio isn't here to go 'yeah I am! Har har."

Ignis pointed to a shaved ice stand. "Why don't we take a break before purchasing our groceries?"

"Aw yeah!!" Prompto ran over to the stand, with Ignis trailing behind. He placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder when he caught up with him, and ordered two shaved ices, one lavender, one strawberry. He handed the strawberry one to Prompto, who immediately dug his teeth into it.

And got a brain freeze. He flailed and whined, Ignis chuckling at him, as he took dignified chunks out of his own. 

Prompto whimpered, and looked at Ignis, who was smiling at him. 

"W-what?"

Ignis cleared his throat. "No, nothing. The dye has stained your lips. It...it's adorable."

Prompto choked on a chunk of ice.

_Did he say adorable!? The heat must have fried my brain._

"Did you want to try mine, prior to it melting away?"

"Y-yeah, I don't know what lavender tastes like." Prompto offered to take the shaved ice. 

Ignis leaned over, and placed a chilled kiss onto Prompto's lips. 

"A bit like that, I should suspect."


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto froze. 

_Did that just happen?_

"Prompto?"

"Iggy, you. Just kissed me."

"Yes, I know."

"And like, you meant to?! You didn't just fall against my face or anything?" 

"Prompto."

"N-no, like, I need to know, is this for reals?!"

"Prompto." A little more stern this time. Prompto snapped out of his panic, and faced Ignis. 

Who leaned over and placed another small kiss onto his lips. 

Ignis used his sultry quiet voice, while he was inches away from Prompto's lips. 

"We can talk about this all, let's finish the shopping and return." Prompto nodded, and drank down the remainder of his melted shaved ice, tossing the paper cone in a trash can near by. 

Dusk had begun to fall, as they wandered the market together. Ignis grazed his hand against Prompto's, as the spice monger bagged their purchase. He smiled at the younger man. 

Too many bags, and each a coffee in hand, they returned to the Regalia. 

"Iggy?"

"Hm?"

"Can we take the long route? So we can talk? I just, I don't know when we'll be alone again." 

Ignis considered it. 

"Night is drawing close, but I'll drive slowly." 

Ignis kept his hand on stick shift as he drove, so Prompto could hold on to it. He stole quick glances of the younger man, watching him intently, but remaining uncharacteristically quiet. He slowed, and parked the Regalia a bit from camp. Prompto slurped at the remains of the sugary iced latte he had gotten at the market, and let out a quiet sigh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto's mind was still in a daze after the events of the day, he had barely touched his dinner. He waited up until Noct and Gladio had both gone to sleep, sitting at the edge of camp and staring into the night sky. He felt a tap on his head, and turned to see Ignis holding out a cup of milk tea. Prompto accepted the mug, and Ignis sat next to him, long legs dangling over the rock's edge.

"I apologize, Prompto."

"For what?" Prompto's voice was quiet. 

"For being too forward." Ignis sipped at his own tea. 

"Too forward? Oh, oh, for kissing me. I mean. I was just surprised. The rest of the night I've just kind of been wondering why you did it. I mean. I'm...I'm not handsome. I'm not smart. I'm..." He let out a sigh that sounded like it held the weight of the world. "I'm just Prompto."

Ignis wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulders, and planted a kiss on the side of his head. "You are my Prompto, and that, is that." 

Prompto's lips curled into a smile. He snuggled up to Ignis, nuzzling his face into his neck. They both looked into the night sky, warm mugs in hand, the stars shining seeming to shine just a little bit brighter for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop the fluffy~

Prompto had snuggled up in the tent to Ignis that night, his hand absentmindedly toying with the soft fabric of his shirt. Ignis slept on his back, which made it easy for Prompto, a side sleeper, to snuggle up in the crook of his arm. Ignis ran a hand through the younger man's hair as he dozed off. 

Ignis woke first, as always, but this morning was a little different. He was used to Noct occasionally using him as a comfort, hugging his arm if the nightmares got too bad, but this morning he woke with both of the younger men snuggled up to him. He had to smile. 

He pried his arm away from the sleeping prince, trying to not stir Prompto as he reached to grab his glasses from their case. He knew the boy wasn't an exceptionally light sleeper, but this was the first time he had to physically move him in order to get up. He surveyed the situation, trying to slide out from under him. Prompto made a small, murring noise, and nuzzled harder into Ignis' chest. 

Ignis sighed quietly, and rubbed Prompto's bare arm with a thumb. He leaned down to kiss his head, and slid out in one fell movement. 

He started his morning ritual, opening the can of ground Ebony coffee, and inhaling deeply. 

The tent flap opened, to reveal Prompto, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he exited. 

"Hey..." He whispered. Ignis gave a small wave as Prompto walked over to him.

"I had this -wild- dream last night, Iggy. We went to Lestallum, and you kissed me."

Ignis smiled, and set the coffee can down, wrapping an arm around Prompto's thin waist, and pulling him close. 

"That wasn't a dream, pet."

Prompto leaned up on his toes, and nosed Ignis, taking initiative and stealing a quick peck. 

"Yeah. No. You just let me kiss you. I'm definitely still dreaming."

Gladio exited the tent, seeing Ignis with an arm around Prompto. Prompto immediately panicked, and wiggled free of Ignis' arm. 

"H-hey big guy!"

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. "I know already, asshole. Calm down. Coffee made yet?"

"On it." Ignis spooned a heaping amount of Ebony into the French press, as Gladio got the fire started to heat the water. 

"W-what do you mean you know?!" 

Gladio walked over, took the can of coffee, and bopped Prompto on the head with it. 

"Ow!"

"Shuddup, didn't hurt. Prompts, Iggy's been tryin' to--"

 _"Gladio."_

Gladio waved away Ignis' attempt to halt his sentence. 

"He's been tryin' to hint at you for a while."

Prompto looked at Ignis, who only pushed his glasses up in his defense. 

"Really?"

"That's quite enough of that, both of you." Ignis brought a mug of coffee to each of them, before grabbing his own. 

"Yes, Prompto, I realized my affections for you quite some time ago, and _confided_ in Gladiolus on the matter."

"Oooh I got full named, I'm in trouble." Gladio sipped at his coffee.

Ignis ignored the quip. "Who suggested that we go out alone. It just happened to chance that it came to be."

"Y-yeah...chance." Prompto vowed to himself to take it to the grave that he had gotten up early and stayed up late to try to vy for Ignis' affection.

"And the fact that you started purposely staying up late, and getting up early let me know that the feelings were mutual." Prompto choked on his coffee. 

Gladio roared with laughter when he saw Prompto's reaction. "Did you really not think he'd pick up on that?! hoo boy, you're a piece of work, Prompto. I'm going for a run, see ya later. Oh, Iggy! Eggs?"

"Half dozen?"

"Psht, only if you're making potatoes, too." Gladio waved, as he took off for his morning excercise.

Prompto finished off his coffee, and sat the cup in the holder on the side of his camp chair. 

"Guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought, huh?"

Ignis walked over, and shared a quick, coffee tinged kiss. 

"Not at all. I appreciated the effort put forth, though."


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis woke to the smell of fresh roasted potatoes, and meandered out of the tent still half asleep. Being carried by muscle memory alone, he moseyed to his normal chair, only to find Prompto seated in it, next to Ignis. 

He blinked slowly as his friend greeted him.

"....mm...s'my seat..." 

The prince sat directly onto Prompto's lap. 

"Woah! Noct, buddy, let me get up first!" 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Suppose I should have expected that. Come on, Noct, up you go." 

Noct lifted himself to his feet with a complaint, and flopped into Prompto's normal seat. Gladio walked over with a plate, and dropped it onto the Prince's lap. 

"Might be a little charred, you overslept." 

Noct stared at the plate. "D'you cook?" 

Gladio snerked. "Hell no, Iggy just asked me to watch your plate." 

Noct picked up a hunk of potato with his fingers, and popped it into his mouth. He pointed at Prompto with greasy fingers. The party watched the almost magic affect food had on the Prince's morning mood, his eyes steadily becoming more awake with each bite. 

"Hey, why are you in my seat anyway?" 

Prompto had Ignis' hand clutched in his. He slowly withdrew it, glanced to Ignis, then back to Noct. 

"Uhhh....no reason?"

Noct watched their hands retract, shrugged, and popped another potato chunk in his mouth. 

"We leave for Cape Caem today, right?" Noct questioned, mouth full of potato. 

"Should you be prepared, yes. The boat is ready to take us to Altissia." Ignis stood, and folded his camp chair. 

Prompto watched as Noct lifted the plate to his mouth, and shook the remainder of the potatoes in to his maw. The prince stood, and brought the plate over to the stack. 

"Guess I should get ready then..." Noct wandered away to enter the tent. 

Prompto hopped up to help Ignis and Gladio break down camp. The three of them were already prepared to leave, but chose to let the Prince sleep in again in preparation for their journey. 

"Hey Iggy, what's Altissia like?" 

"I've never been, but by all accounts, Galdin Quay pales in comparison." 

"Wow, really?! I thought Galdin was like, the top! I hope I get some good pics." 

Gladio started to carry the camp chairs back to the Regalia, leaving the two of them alone with the exception of the prince getting dressed in the tent. 

Prompto hugged Ignis from behind as soon as Gladio was away. He whispered into his back. 

"Do you think we'll get to be alone?"

Ignis turned, and returned the hug. He gave the skinny man a quick, reassuring squeeze. 

"I'd like to, Prompto. I hear the star gazing is magnificent there." He tilted the younger man's face up, and stole a quick kiss. 

Prompto worried that was all that could come of this, stolen kisses during early mornings. He could only hope he was wrong, looking into Ignis' enamored gaze, framed by dark lashes.


	7. Chapter 7

The house in Caem was no Citadel, but it was theirs. Iris heard the Regalia a mile away, and made a flying dive off the porch of the house to hug her brother. Gladio ruffled her hair, much to her distress.

Ignis made a feast for their last night on the continent. A variety of aromas, of assorted roasted and flavored vegetables, and a bird beast in a berry glaze, swam though out the warm kitchen air. 

After dinner, Ignis rolled up his sleeves again to prepare dessert. Talcott had practically dragged Noctis upstairs to show him his cactuar figures. Gladio was outside with Iris, being shown how well their garden was growing. Prompto glanced around the room and found no one but himself, and Ignis, who was rolling out pastry dough. He walked over, and hugged Ignis from behind. He heard the taller man chuckle.

"You do seem to like doing that, don't you?"

Prompto pouted, and pulled away.

"S-sorry, just wanted to take my chance. I'll stop." 

Ignis turned, to see the freckled boy pouting at the ground. 

"No, it's quite alright. Why don't you help me with these?" 

Prompto shuffled to Ignis' side, and watched carefully as his flour covered bare hands cut circular shapes in the dough.

"Baking, uh, really isn't my forte. Can I just watch?"

Ignis smirked at the younger man. 

"Baking is not a spectator sport. Come here." 

He tugged Prompto by the wrist to stand wedged between himself, and the counter. Ignis took Prompto's hands in his, and coated them in flour. The younger man rubbed his fingertips together at the texture. 

Prompto felt the blood rush to his face as Ignis placed his hands over his, and showed him how to flatten out the dough rounds with his finger tips. Ignis paused, holding the smaller hands in his, and ran his thumbs over the backs of Prompto's hands. 

Ignis leaned over, and planted a kiss on the top of Prompto's head. 

"Hey Prompto!" Noct called from upstairs. "Come see these cactuar figures, they're pretty rad!" 

"J-Just a minute!" Prompto wiggled his hands from Ignis' grip, and turned to leave. "S-sorry, gotta go..." He looked up to meet Ignis' gaze. The taller man placed a flour coated hand on his cheek, and kissed him, nosing him gently, then kissing him again. Prompto let his lips part on the second kiss, hoping for more. 

"Off you go, then..." Ignis backed up to allow Prompto to leave. The younger man glanced up the steps, then back to Ignis. "Prompto, meet me outside after dessert." 

Prompto nodded, before darting upstairs. 

Noct snickered as soon as he saw him. 

"Helping Iggy?"

"Y-yeah, why?" 

"Dude you have flour all over the side of your face." 

Prompto went bright red, and darted for the bathroom to wash it off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dessert had been fantastic, of course. Beautiful individual tarts, that Ignis had been trying to recreate for years. The crowd was chatting about their experiences, the journey they'd shared so far. Brave little Talcott looked up with awestruck eyes as Gladio retold the story of pushing the prince out of danger's way, and striking down an obviously exaggerated coeurl. Ignis had stepped outside, but Prompto stayed to listen to the story, and finish his dessert.

Prompto heard his 'kweh' text tone go off in his pocket. He pulled his phone out, and saw a text notification from Ignis. 

_Come out to the lighthouse._

He stood from the table, and quietly excused himself, as Gladio carried Talcott upstairs on his shoulders, regaling him with the tale of the Gigantuar the shot thousands of spines at a time! 

Prompto walked out to the cool night air. He rubbed his arms as he walked over to the lighthouse. 

"Iggy? You over here?" 

"Back here, Prompto." He heard Ignis' voice from behind the lighthouse. Prompto circumvented the lighthouse, and found Ignis, using a wide wooden box as a bench. "Join me?" 

Prompto hopped onto the box next to Ignis. He rubbed his arms again, the chill of the night air making his skin raise in goosebumps. Ignis removed his blazer, and held it out to Prompto. 

"Regretting sleeveless shirts yet?" 

Prompto accepted the blazer, and placed it over his shoulders. "I got your jacket, so no." He stuck his tongue out at the older man, who chuckled and shook his head.

The view was magnificent. The moon and stars lit the ocean, glittering on the waves crashing into the coast line. He looked across the water, and made a contented noise. 

Ignis reached to his side, and pulled a mug of milk tea off of the box. He held it out to Prompto, who smiled and accepted it. 

"I realize this isn't quite what you deserve, but I shall make the most of our time alone."

Ignis wrapped his arm around Prompto's shoulders, and held him close. 

"Iggy, this...This is more than I could ask for. We're alone. It's quiet." He sipped at his tea. It really was quiet, only the sound of the ocean in front of them. Prompto wished the moment would last, snuggled up to Ignis. Ignis took the mug from his hand, and stole a sip. He returned it to his side, and turned to face Prompto, who was focused onto the shining stars. Ignis swore he could see the stars shining in the pools of Prompto's bright blue eyes. 

He leaned over, and nosed Prompto's cheek. 

"Prompto?" 

"Mmhm?" 

"May I kiss you?" 

Prompto snickered. "Dude you -never- have to ask if you can --" He turned his head to face Ignis and was immediately silenced by a kiss. Ignis took Prompto's lips between his, and raised a gloves hand to run through the blonde's hair. 

Prompto gasped into the passionate kiss; Ignis took the opportunity to dart his tongue into Prompto's mouth. The blonde wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist, and clutched at the back of his shirt. Ignis retracted his tongue, and nosed at the younger man, who whimpered into the kiss. 

"I-Iggy..."

"Hm?" 

The flush over his freckled face was beautiful. Ignis thumbed over his cheek, and pushed his hair back behind his ear. 

"Nothing, never mind." Prompto pulled away, and fidgeted with the band over his right wrist. 

"I'm sorry, did I...?" 

"No! No, I...I just want to enjoy this." Prompto shifted himself, to sit sideways on Ignis' lap, and rested his head on his chest. He placed a small kiss on Ignis' neck, and nuzzled into it. 

Ignis held him until he dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

The boat ride to Altissa had been long, but with the driving left to Cid, fruitful for the budding couple. Prompto sat next to Ignis along the back of the boat. Ignis sat his hand on the space between them, offering it with an upturned palm. Prompto noticed the gesture, and interlaced their fingers with a contented smile. He ran his thumb over Ignis' and enjoyed the feeling of his skin. 

Noct abandoned his position at the side of the boat, and wandered over to Prompto. 

"Prom, can I see the camera for a sec?" 

"Uh, sure?" He fiddled with the neck strap, struggling slightly to get it over his head with the use of one hand, but refusing to abandon his grip on Ignis. Noct accepted it, and backed up, quickly snapping a picture of the two seated men.

Ignis smirked. "You could have at least warned us, Noct."

"What's the point of a surprise shot then?" He handed it back to Prompto, who immediately went to preview it. He felt his heart thump against his chest. 

He was focused on Noct, but Ignis was focused entirely on him. He had a small smile, contented, almost loving as he looked at the younger man. 

"How'd it come out?" Noct asked.

Prompto blushed slightly. "G-good! Thanks, bro." 

_Does he really look at me like that when I'm not looking...?_

He looked to Ignis with a sheepish smile, and returned the strap around his neck. 

"Guys, look!" Gladio yelled from his seat up front. He pointed out over the water. 

Altissia. 

Prompto hopped up, and started clicking away. Ignis stayed seated, with his legs crossed. 

They had finally made it. He sighed, the sound carried off into the wind. They would gain Leviathan's blessing, finally meet with Lady Lunafreya. This would be their most difficult hurdle yet. He worried for his companions. He worried for his Prince. He worried for Prompto. Noctis would be married, Gladio forever his shield, himself forever his advisor...leaving Prompto. A friend, yes, but. What would Prompto do after the journey's end? Would they continue to see each other? Or was this a folly? A farce, of a man, thinking himself to be enamored with his travelling companion? 

He swallowed his doubts. He knew his feelings for the young man were true. He had to stay level headed, for the good of the group. Come what may. 

"I-Iggy, come look!" Prompto's voice roused him from his thoughts. The blonde motioned excitedly for him to join him looking over the side. 

The city was now in full view, and Prompto looked primed to burst with excitement. It was breathtaking. Prompto looked up at Ignis, eyes shining. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked.

Ignis nodded, looking over the city as they approached the channel and docks to enter.

"I'm glad I get to see it with you, Iggy."

The advisor chuckled. "As am I. I pray it meets your expectations." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It met, and surpassed anything Prompto could have imagined. Everything seemed new and exciting, and Gladio and Noct were quickly tired of the behavior Ignis seemed to find endearing. 

"OH! OOOH IGGY." Prompto flailed excitedly at the gondola. He waved at the passengers, young women who giggled and waved back. 

"Come on Prompto, we gotta get a room." Gladio tried to reign the excitable young man in. All Ignis had to do was hold a hand out to him. Prompto ran over to them, but didn't accept Ignis' outstretched hand. He was too busy taking pictures of them, of the buildings, of everything. He nearly slipped off the side of the path at one point, and only Ignis' quick grip saved him from taking a spill into the water. 

"Must be a little more present, Prompto." He quietly chastised. Prompto barely noticed, smiling wide. 

"Sorry, Iggy!" 

The party made their way to the hotel, and the prince and his advisor approached the desk to complete arrangements. 

"So, you and Iggy." Gladio began.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah? What about us?"

"You know if you hurt him, I'll kill ya, right?" 

Prompto hopped, and furrowed his brow. "W-what?! What makes you think? How would I even?!" His defensive whining was drowned by Gladio's laughter. 

"I'm fucking with you, Prompto." Gladio ruffled the gunner's hair. "I'm happy for you two." 

Prompto pouted, and fixed his hair. "You're a jerk, Gladio." 

"Yep." Gladio shoved him, grinning. 

The prince tossed Gladio a key. "Bunking with me tonight, big guy." 

Prompto blinked at the words, not quite comprehending their meaning until he looked to Ignis. Ignis smirked, and held up a second key. The blonde balked at the key, trying to keep his voice low, but it betraying him to come out in a squeaky less-than-whisper. 

"We have our own room??"

Ignis motioned for him to hush, and nodded. 

_I get to be alone with him! Tonight!....OH GODS._ The worry immediately set in. 

_Oh fuck, what if I screw this up? What if he wants to sleep with me? What if I'm bad? What if I do something stupid? What if he realizes I'm ugly?! What if--_

"Prompto." Ignis' stern voice brought him out of his panicked train of thought. 

"I can tell when you start internally panicking. Please don't."

Prompto laughed nervously. They'd shared hotel rooms and tents together, but never -alone- together. The thought of it made Prompto nauseous with anxiety and excitement. 

"Would you like to see the city? Or the room?" 

"Oh-oh-oh, more of the city! I want to get more pictures before dark! Maybe...get some of us?" 

"I'd like that." Ignis waved to Gladio and Noct, as he let Prompto lead the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto was still excited as ever, touring the city with Ignis. The pair wandered for a few hours, Ignis contented just watching Prompto's elation. 

"Prompto, are you growing hungry?" Ignis asked, as Prompto lifted himself precariously onto a railing to get a better angle. The advisor wrapped a protective arm around his waist to stabilize him. Prompto still instinctively hopped at Ignis grabbing him, both so suddenly, and so casually. 

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry. It's getting dark, too. Let's find somewhere to eat."

Ignis pulled Prompto off of the railing, resulting in the younger man making a small, surprised yip.

"Let us take a gondola to Maagho."

"Mmhm!" Prompto motioned for Ignis to lead the way, as they walked to the closest gondola station. 

"Good evening, Gentlemen!" The cheery gondolier welcomed, as they entered the boat. "Where are we headed tonight?" 

"Maagho, please." 

Prompto flopped down in the wide seat, probably made for two, but he reclined back on an elbow and crossed his legs. Ignis sat across from him, and crossed his long, skinny legs, folding his hands on his knee. 

"What do you think, Prompto?" 

Prompto snapped a quick picture of Ignis, the city line and darkening skies in the background. He smiled at it. 

"I think the view is amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to two awesome artists on tumblr: KingCael, and FungusAmongus, without their beautiful Promnis art, I'm not sure I would have come back to this story. <3 Thank you both.

If someone had said to Prompto a month ago that he would be sharing a bottle of wine and a candlelit dinner with Ignis Scientia, in one of the most romantic cities in all of Eos, he would have laughed. He would have laughed so hard he cried. Just a month ago, Prompto would have been lying in bed, reading a comic and eating a slice of pizza. 

Instead, he was seated with the advisor to the prince. A man who should have no business with, as Prompto lovingly referred to himself as, 'a pleb.' A man who had kissed him only a few short days before. He watched as Ignis looked over the menu. The candle flickered in a brief breeze, the light reflecting off of the advisor's glasses. 

Ignis glanced up to Prompto. 

"Prompto, you're staring." 

Prompto hopped slightly, and averted his glance. He raised the menu, trying to cover his embarrassed face. 

"S-sorry, Iggy. You just look really..." His voice trailed off, still embarrassed to say the words he felt. Handsome? Gorgeous? So breathtaking he could stop a cockatrice in it's tracks? 

"Never mind. S-sorry for staring." He sipped at his glass of wine nervously. 

Ignis tried to change the subject to assuage the blonde's obvious nerves. 

"Have you decided what you would like?" 

"The lasagna looked good, but I kinda want the fish..." 

"Pick which you would like, and I'll get the other. That way we can try them both." 

"Oh, that's a good idea, okay!" Prompto smiled. Ignis reciprocated. 

The advisor crossed his long legs, and raised his glass to his lips. The waiter returned to their table with a wicker basket of warm looking breadsticks. Ignis ordered for both of them, and handed the menus over with a quiet thanks. 

Prompto watched him, enamored. He clenched a fist on his lap. He didn't realize how nervewracking it would be to just be seated across from him, alone. He swallowed hard, willing his voice up. 

"H-hey Iggy?" 

"Yes, Prompto?" 

"Would you, um...would you consider this a date?" 

Ignis removed his gloves, and sat them on the table beside him. He picked up a breadstick, and held it out to the younger man, who accepted with a distracted nod. He pulled another for himself, and sat it on the plate in front of him. 

"I suppose it would be, yes. Is that alright with you?" 

"Yeah!" Prompto responded, a little too excited for his own liking, as his face fell immediately after. "I-I mean. Yeah, I just...wanted to make sure."

Ignis tore a piece of the breadstick off, and popped it into his mouth. Prompto noticed the buttery glaze tinting Ignis' upper lip, as Ignis raised his napkin to gently dab it off. 

"I just didn't want it to be like 'oh, yes, dinner with Ignis, completely normal, nothing to see here, just two friends, friending it up." 

"Prompto." 

Prompto bit into his breadstick to silence his rant. 

"Prompto." Ignis called his attention to him, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"I wouldn't have considered the expense of this meal, nonetheless the expense of a second room if I wasn't serious. I harbor a great deal of affection for you, Prompto." 

The breadstick felt like a lump in his stomach. He liked Ignis a lot, he just couldn't accept that the feeling was mutual. It still all felt like a sick cosmic joke. He just waited for the punchline. He hoped this would last, and that over time he could accept the man's affections wholeheartedly. 

"I-I guess that's a fair point." He forced a smile. "Thanks Iggy."

"You're welcome, Prompto."

The waiter returned again with their meals.  
Prompto looked at the lasagna in front of Ignis, wide eyed. 

"That looks amazing!" 

He forked a chunk of his fish, and brought it to his lips. 

"How is it?" Ignis inquired, as he sliced through his lasagna. 

Prompto barely swallowed the bite before responding. 

"Kinda...I dunno, can't place it. Buttery?" 

"May I?"

"Oh. Y-yeah of course!" He slid the plate forward for Ignis to spoon a chunk off, and bring it to his mouth. 

"Hm...yes. The sauce is rich, but it is actually the capers that give it that sweetness."

Prompto took his plate back, and cocked an eyebrow. "Capers?" 

Ignis nodded, and gestured towards the plate. "Those round, green pieces." 

"O-oh! Neat. I like em!"

The advisor smiled at his reaction. "They pair well with poultry as well. I shall see if we can find a jar, and bring them with us. Would you like to try the lasagna?"

"Yeah, def!" 

Ignis brought a piece onto his fork, and held the fork out to Prompto with a steady hand, his other cupped under the fork to prevent sauce from staining the tablecloth. Prompto awkwardly tried to take the fork, before giving in and closing his lips around the fork. He pulled away quickly, blushing at the fact that Ignis just fed him. 

"What do you think?" 

"I um...the veggies're good." 

"I agree, very tender." 

Prompto hoped the dim lighting obscured the blush over his freckles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto flopped back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. 

"That was fantastic. Thanks, Iggy." 

"My pleasure, Prompto. Shall we?" 

"Mmhm, where to?" 

"For tonight, wherever we'd like." He led his companion to the gondola, and followed him onto it. Ignis sat first, on the two seater portion that Prompto had taken previously. Prompto flopped across from him. 

"Where to, gents?" 

Ignis looked to Prompto, who was looking around, with a gaze of wonder. The dim lighting over Maagho illuminated his face. The advisor's lip curled into a small smile at the sight of it. He stood, and moved to speak to the gondolier in a hushed tone. 

"Sure thing." The gondolier responded. 

Ignis returned to his seat, and looked at Prompto. The distracted blonde didn't realize until Ignis leaned over to tap him on the knee. 

"Huh?"

The tawny haired man patted the seat next to him. Prompto smiled wide, and nearly flung himself onto the seat as the gondolier pushed off from the pier.

Night had fallen, and stars lit the sky. The gondolier took the longest route he knew of around the city, as Ignis had asked him to. It gave the couple plenty of time to watch the stars together. Ignis watched the younger man crane his neck to get a better view of the sky. 

"Here, try this method." Ignis reclined against the back of the seat, and pulled Prompto to rest his head in his lap. 

Prompto furrowed his brow initially, until he saw the view. His date's skinny thighs beneath his head, the stars above. He kicked his feet slightly, as they dangled off of the seat. The blonde reached up to caress Ignis' cheek with a thumb. Ignis took his hand, and kissed his palm. He held the hand to his chest, and stroked it absentmindedly. 

"Are you enjoying our date, Prompto?" 

Prompto smiled sweetly, and let out a chuckle. 

"I don't know if it'll ever be topped." 

Ignis looked down at him, and cocked an eyebrow. 

"You'd be surprised what I can plan." 

Prompto giggled, as he took a shaky, one handed picture of Ignis. 

"Iggy, I'd be happy with just us, and a cup of tea." 

Prompto wiggled his hand free to take a more stable picture of Ignis. He sat up, and took a selfie of them. The gondolier approached the dock with a small thump. 

The gentlemen thanked their gondolier with a wave, and stepped onto the dock. 

"Lead the way, Prompto." 

"Hm...the hotel's right there...so..."

He heard a bell ringing, and tried to find the source. His eyes widened once he spotted it, a small ice cream cart.

"Oooh! Iggy, I'm gonna get ice cream! You want some?" 

"No, thank you. I wouldn't mind some coffee, though." Ignis stifled a yawn with his hand. 

"We'll find you some! Brb!" The younger man ran off to the ice cream stand. Ignis watched him, smiling slightly. He wished he could protect him from it all. His mind wandered, until Prompto ran back up, holding an ice cream cone out to Ignis. 

"Here!" 

"Oh, what's this?" 

Prompto giggled, and licked at his faintly yellow colored ice cream. "It's coffee!" 

Ignis couldn't help but smile, and accept the cone. "Thank you, Prompto." 

He lapped at the ice cream as they returned to the hotel. Ignis led him to the room embossed on the key, and unlocked the door.

"Here we are." He pushed the door open, and allowed Prompto to enter. 

 

"Ho...ly...chocobos...Iggy...?" Prompto pushed by, and walked into the suite. A plush looking king sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Prompto lapped at his ice cream, and walked by it, running a hand over the comforter. He opened the doors to the balcony, and walked out onto it. 

Ignis followed shortly behind him. Prompto turned, face looking almost shocked. 

"This...is ours? Like, just ours?" 

"The larger one was unavailable, I apologize." 

Prompto felt his bottom lip quiver slightly. He hugged Ignis suddenly, and gave him a gentle squeeze. He sniffled, and spoke into the man's chest. 

"Iggy...I..."

Ignis lifted his ice cream cone, careful not to drip any on Prompto as he hugged him. 

"Shh...let us enjoy ourselves, hm?" 

Prompto pulled away, and nodded. He pulled over a chair, and plopped down onto it. Ignis wandered into the room. 

"Gladio has our bags in his room, I'm going to go get them. Finish your ice cream, I'll be but a minute." 

Prompto smiled back at him, and waved as he departed. He scooted the chair up to the balcony railing, and looked over it as he pushed the remainder of the ice cream in his mouth, and licked the remnants from his sticky fingers. 

The balcony had a lovely view of what he assumed was an open air restaurant. They had a band outside playing, and a few couples stood together to share a dance. The band started a song that Prompto recognized, and he quietly sang along as he watched. 

Ignis returned with Prompto's backpack, and his own overnight bag. He sat them next to the bed, and heard the quiet singing coming from the balcony. A pleasant little voice, sounding almost wistful as it sang along. He walked out to the balcony, and ran a hand through Prompto's hair. His singing immediately stopped, startled. 

"Watching something?" 

"Y-yeah, there's a band. And people dancing."

"Ah, yes...You know, Noct was never much good at it." 

"Noct danced?" 

Ignis stifled a chuckle. "Noct attempted to dance, when he was required to learn. I believe Lady Lunafreya would have to lead him." 

Prompto giggled, as he watched the couples. He rested his head on his forearm, as it sat on the balcony. 

"Have you ever learned, Prompto?" 

"To...dance? Haha, n-no. Not like that, at least." 

"Would you like to?" 

Prompto sat up, and turned to Ignis. He blinked at the inquiry. "F-for real?" 

"Of course, come, stand up." 

Prompto stood, and Ignis moved the chair to the far side of the balcony. He returned to a stand in front of Prompto. 

"Okay, so I know I do..." Prompto hovered his hand over Ignis' waist. He suddenly felt very embarrassed. 

Ignis brought his hand down onto his waist. "If you are leading, that is one of the options, yes. This is just casual, please relax." He placed a hand on the small of Prompto's back, and pulled him close. Prompto tried to place his free hand on Ignis' shoulder, felt awkward, let it slip down, felt even more awkward, and moved to raise it again before making a frustrated noise. Ignis chuckled, before taking the younger man's hands, and situating them. One on his shoulder, the other interlaced with his. The impromptu dance teacher replaced his free hand on the small of Prompto's back. 

"Follow my lead, and step in a box pattern. You step back first. One, two." Prompto shakily followed his directions. One foot, then the other. "Alright, now, to the right. And back, and again. Good. This is a waltz, somewhat."

Prompto giggled, feeling silly. "Never would have thought I'd be waltzing with the Prince's advisor on a balcony in Altissia." 

Ignis brought his nose close, and kissed Prompto. 

"How about waltzing with your significant other, hm?" 

Prompto returned the kiss. "Yeah...I could see that."


	10. Chapter 10

Prompto parted from their dance, leaving to enter the room. 

"This really is...this is amazing, Iggy." He sat on the side of the bed, and worked on removing a boot. "I wonder if there's a bathtub, I didn't even check." 

Ignis closed the glass door to the balcony behind him, and pulled the curtains shut. "I believe there is, I shall look." He made his way to the bathroom, as he heard the thump of Prompto dropping his other boot. 

"Yes, there is, Prompto. Quite a sizable one at that." 

"Woo-hoo! Bath time!" He hopped off of the bed, and hurried to the bathroom. Ignis stopped him at the door. 

"Already preparing to bathe?" 

Prompto smiled wide. "Maybe. I just wanted to see." He stood on his toes to try to see the size of the bathtub from over Ignis' shoulder. "Oh man! That could fit Gladio!" 

"Or both of us." 

Prompto looked up at Ignis. "Y-yeah, or both of us. Um. Can I get in there? I gotta..." 

"Of course, my apologies." The advisor stepped aside for Prompto to enter the bathroom. The gunner closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh, and walked to the sink, socked feet barely making a sound. He pulled his gloves off, and sat them on the edge of the sink. He turned the faucet on, and looked at his face in the mirror. 

_Just tell him, Prompto, tell him you're a virgin, and you're scared as hell. He'll understand. But...what if he doesn't? This is Ignis. He could get with anyone he wanted! And...and he picked me._

He splashed his face with water, washing off the errant stickiness of his ice cream. He looked over his face again. Crystalline blue eyes, with a sadness he couldn't shake within them. He smacked his cheeks slightly, and huffed as he turned the faucet off. 

_Just be honest, Prompto. You got this._

"Prompto, are you quite alright?" 

Prompto dried his face on the towel hanging on the back of the door, and opened it. 

"Mmhm, having a pep talk. With uh. Myself. I um... I wanna be honest with you, Iggy." 

Prompto glanced around, and noticed Ignis had removed his jacket, and stripped off his gloves, shoes and socks. 

Ignis took his hand, and raised it to his lips, kissing it delicately. "No reason to stand if you'd like to talk. Let us sit on the bed." 

He led the younger man to the bed, and they each took a side. Ignis reclined against the headboard. Prompto sat, cross legged on the bed, and toyed nervously with the plaid tail of his vest.

"I um..." 

Ignis took his hand to prevent him from fraying the plaid cloth. He rubbed over the soft skin. 

"Go ahead, Prompto." 

"I'm-a-virgin." Prompto blurted out, all at once. "I, I figured you got us a private room for a reason, and I didn't want things to get too far or for you to get disappointed or expect--"

Ignis tugged Prompto over to him, and hugged his head to his chest. 

"I-Iggy?"

"I had my suspicions, but thank you for telling me outright. It, however, changes nothing. Prompto, I will not force you to do anything you do not want to. I apologize if my securing us a private room led you to think my primary motive was sex." 

"N-no, I just...didn't want it to get there, and chicken out, and you feel a certain way."

Prompto wiggled free of the hug so he could watch Ignis' expression. 

"Prompto. The only 'certain way' I feel about you, is affection. If you would like to have sex, I promise to lead you gently. But it is your decision...May I kiss you?" 

The gunner dipped his head to kiss Ignis, who pulled him onto his lap. Ignis draped an arm over Prompto's hip, and cupped a hand behind his head. The advisor deepened the kiss, and heard Prompto gasp slightly into it. The blonde squeezed his fingertips into Ignis' chest, grasping at his shirt. 

"I-ah...Iggy..." 

Ignis pulled away, leaving their faces mere inches apart. "Yes..?" His voice was quiet, private. 

"I really like kissing you." 

Ignis chuckled, and scratched at the back of Prompto's head with a fingertip. "I am glad for that, as the feeling is mutual."

Prompto moved his legs to comfortably straddle Ignis, kneeling up to kiss him. He parted his lips, and allowed Ignis' probing tongue to enter his mouth. The blonde moaned quietly into the kiss, and allowed Ignis to wrap an arm around him, and carefully lower him to the bed. 

"I-Iggy." Prompto broke the kiss, and nosed the taller man. "I think I want to." 

"Let me know if you are ever uncomfortable, and I will stop." 

"O-okay." 

Prompto sat up, to slide off his vest, and drop it off the side of the bed. Ignis moved to unbutton his own shirt. 

"Wait, wait! I wanna do it." Prompto quickly lifted his shirt off, and discarded it. He then moved to unbutton Ignis' shirt. Moving slowly down, he unbuttoned each fastener, and exposed the skin of Ignis' chest. Prompto bit his lip slightly, as he ran his hands over the smooth, taut skin. 

"May I remove it?" 

Prompto nodded in response, and Ignis removed his shirt. The gunner snatched the shirt, and tossed it away with a giggle. 

He has seen Ignis with his shirt off previously, but never in an environment when he was permitted to touch, certainly not one where it was encouraged. 

The gunner let his hands roam over Ignis' bare chest. He ran a thumb curiously over his nipple, darker than his own cute pinkish nubs. He let his hands coast down to Ignis' hips, and thumbed over the bones.

Ignis allowed him to exhaust his curiosity, before sating his own desire to touch the younger man. He leaned down tip up Prompto's jaw with a finger, and bestow upon his lips a quick kiss. He ran the finger down Prompto's neck, feeling his flesh shiver beneath his touch. 

Prompto already had a flush across his cheeks. He glanced away as Ignis ran his finger over the slight pockets of fat on his chest, remnants of an overweight childhood. He continued to trail his fingertip down, and over the skin on his waist and exposed hips. The flesh had discolored marks, which felt noticeably different under Ignis' soft touches. Like the flesh had been pulled too thin. He noticed Prompto still looking away, refusing to meet his gaze. 

"Are you alright?" He halted his finger over the stretchmarked flesh. 

"I um...y-yeah. If you're alright."

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just...I'm a little self conscious...I um. I was really heavy as a kid, and I...y'know." 

"You grew up to be a very attractive young man." He raised his hand from Prompto's hips, to cup his cheek. 

"Prompto, I think you're...quite frankly, I think you're adorable. Our scars help define us." 

"Yeah, but these aren't scars! This isn't like Gladio's or Noct's or--"

"Can you be rid of them?"

"N-no...?"

"Then they are part of you, and I love them all the same." 

Prompto looked up at Ignis, and blinked away the tears that threatened to come. He smiled sadly, and wrapped his arms around Ignis' chest. 

"Thank you..." He spoke into Ignis' chest, nuzzling him slightly. 

"Nothing to thank me for." Ignis leaned his head down to nuzzle Prompto's bare shoulder, and placed a kiss on it. He trailed the kisses over, and was surprised when Prompto stifled giggles the closer he got to his neck. 

"I-Iggy, my neck is sensitive."

He felt Ignis smile against his skin, and pull back. 

"Would you like me to stop?"

Prompto shook his head. "N...no, I don't. Please...I'm in your hands."

The advisor gently pressed Prompto back to the bed, and kissed his neck. He kissed his way down the blonde's chest. Prompto giggled at the kisses, either very sensitive, or very enjoying himself. 

Ignis stopped just above Prompto's belt, and placed his hands on it. 

"May I?" 

"Only if I can do yours."

"A fair trade, by my count." Ignis slowly unbuckled the belt, and unbuttoned the man's pants. Prompto helped him to slide them over his ass, and kicked them off of his legs and onto the ground. Ignis smiled at the younger man's underwear, black boxer briefs with yellow chocobo feathers covering them. 

Prompto smiled at Ignis. He was contented, and peaceful, despite his nerves. 

"I changed my mind, Iggy, I wanna watch you instead." 

"Very well." Prompto watched the thin fingers unfasten the belt, and pull the trousers down. He felt his blush deepen as the advisor exposed tight black underwear, similar in cut to his, yet looking unequivocally sexier over the lithe frame. Ignis slid off of the bed to fully remove his pants, and slipped a finger under the waistband of his underwear. 

"Would you like me to remove these, too?" 

Prompto felt his pulse in his throat, and nodded. Ignis slowly slipped the underwear off of his hips, exposing himself entirely to the younger man. 

"Holy...chocobos..." He looked over the man's naked frame. He noticed the birthmarks on his face were not the only he possessed, as removing his pants uncovered a few dotting his taut thighs and one just near the neatly cropped mass of pubic hair. The advisor climbed back into bed, and settled himself next to Prompto. 

Prompto turned his head to kiss him, which Ignis gladly reciprocated. The taller man slipped his hand down to caress Prompto's shaft through his underwear. The blonde gasped out, and looked at him, face almost surprised.

"Are you alright?" 

"Iggy...Please touch me."

"Gladly..."

Ignis continued to tease the blonde from over his underwear. He felt Prompto squirming his leg next to him, and his dick grow semi-hard beneath his touch. He leaned down to kiss Prompto's neck, as he slipped his hand under his underwear. 

Prompto gasped out as Ignis ran his fingertips through his scruffy blonde pubes, left to run their natural course. He giggled quietly at the sensation of Ignis' nails in the scruff, and his lips on his neck. The blonde wrapped his arm around Ignis' back.

Ignis let his fingertips tickle the head of Prompto's cock, relishing in the happy giggles coming from the younger man. He assumed he would be sensitive, but hearing the younger man's little noises coaxed a smile from him as well. 

"Iggy, you can take my underwear off, if you want."

Ignis removed his hand, and sat up to work them down. His semi erect dick tried to hook on the waistband, and was freed with a wiggle. He discarded the underwear, and looked over the blonde beneath him. The stretchmarks he noticed previously snaked down into the mass of bright blonde pubes. He smiled at Prompto's pale cock, smaller than his own, with a velvety pink head. He leaned down to kiss the head, dragging his fingers up the downy hair on his pale thighs. 

Prompto gasped quietly. "I-Iggy?" 

"Something wrong?" The advisor responded, planting a kiss on Prompto's hip. 

"N-no, just..." Ignis looked up, to see Prompto, flushed across his freckled cheeks, with a blissful smile. "It feels good, really good." 

Ignis nuzzles the younger man's pale hip, and moved to hover his face over his genitals. He carefully licked the head of Prompto's cock. 

Prompto shuddered beneath him. "Ohh...Iggy..." 

"Hm?" 

The blonde brought a hand up to stifle his noises. Ignis took the head of Prompto's cock into his mouth, and immediately felt the young man grow harder.

"Iggy! Iggy, no, please."

Ignis relinquished the head of Prompto's cock with a quiet grunt. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, oh gods yeah, I just...I don't want you to do that. I want it...um...I want -us-."

"Ah...I appreciate your concern for my sexual welfare, but are you sure?"

"I...I wanna at least try."

Ignis nodded, and excused himself to go to his overnight bag. He produced a condom, and a small bottle of lube. 

"You just...had those?" 

"I do try to come prepared, Prompto."

"Y-yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Please tell me if you are at all uncomfortable, alright?"

"O-okay."

"It will make it more difficult, please relax, and enjoy yourself."

The blonde nodded. Ignis climbed back onto the bed. He sat the condom on the bed, and settled between Prompto's legs. He lifted the younger man's skinny leg onto his shoulder, and uncapped the lube. 

Prompto watched, nervous with excitement and anticipation. He saw Ignis uncap the lube, and rub an amount between two fingers. 

"Relax, Prompto." Ignis eased a fingertip into Prompto's tight pink asshole. He felt the muscle slowly ease, as Prompto tried to calm his breathing. Prompto curled his toes into the blanket, as Ignis eased a second finger in, gently maneuvering them to widen his asshole. The blonde gasped quietly, as Ignis pumped the fingers into him. 

"I-Ig-Ah..."

Ignis brought his free hand down, to jerk himself to a solid erection. As much as he was enjoying Prompto's little noises, they weren't quite enough to prepare him. He let his lover's leg slide down, and positioned it at his hip. He removed his fingers, and snatched the condom up. Prompto watched as the advisor rolled the condom over his dick, and slathered it in lubricant. 

"Prompto. This will most likely bear pressure. Relax." 

Prompto nodded, face both worried, and eager. Ignis pressed the head of his dick to Prompto's asshole, and eased it in. He shuddered at the tight warmth. 

"How does that feel?" 

He noticed Prompto's fingers grasping at the sheets. He wasn't sure if it was in pleasure in pain, and waited for his partner's answer. 

"K-keep going."

He pressed himself in, and wrapped an arm around Prompto's back, helping hoist him up. Prompto settled himself, legs splayed around Ignis' waist, keeping himself upright by wrapping his arms around Ignis' shoulders. 

Ignis slowly rolled his hips back, and up into the smaller man, who tried to eagerly kiss him. He allowed Prompto's small kisses, the younger man seeming eager for his touch. 

Prompto gasped into Ignis' shoulder, as the man continued to slowly roll his hips. 

"I-Iggy...this feels...amazing..." 

Ignis smiled at him, keeping a hand on his lower back to steady him. The slow, rhythmic roll wasn't enough to bring either of them to finish, but he was more concerned with the blonde's pleasure than his own. He removed his hand from Prompto's hair, and brought it down to the pale cock, tip welled with pre-cum. He rubbed his thumb into it, and smeared it over the head of Prompto's cock. He felt the blonde dig his nails into his back. 

"I-Iggy, please, please...never stop..." 

He thrust into the younger man, as he played with the head of his cock. It didn't take much of Ignis' touch for the inexperienced blonde to claw into him, and try to warn him of his impending orgasm. Ignis carefully angled Prompto back against the pillows for better leverage. He increased his pace, watching Prompto's face for queues. The gunner had raised his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his aroused whimpers. Ignis wrapped his fingers around the blonde's shaft, and jerked him in time with his thrusts. He watched Prompto's nose twitch, his outstretched hand grasping at the sheets again. 

"Aah! I-Iggy!!" Prompto's hips twitched up, as he came in spurts over Ignis's hand, and his own stomach. He fell back, panting quietly, and dazed. Ignis felt the blonde's thighs spasming gentle around him. He carefully pulled out of the younger man, and removed the condom. He stretched out next to him, and hugged him close. 

"Y-you didn't come..." 

Ignis hushed him, and stroked his hair lovingly.

"Tonight was for you, Prompto." 

Prompto pouted in response. "But I want to see you come. Wh-where's the.." He sat up, still wobbly from his orgasm, and found the lube. He opened it, and poured an amount on his hand. 

"Prompto?" 

Prompto placed a finger on Ignis' chest, and pressed until Ignis complied and laid back on the bed. The blonde climbed on top of Ignis' thighs, and straddled them, pinning them together with his own legs. He took Ignis'  
still erect shaft in his skinny fingers, and gently circled them around. 

"Prompto, you really don't have to."

"I want to..." Prompto responded quietly, focusing on Ignis' dick. He leaned over, and tried to recreate what Ignis had done to him earlier by licking the head of his cock. He came back up, face disgusted. Ignis stifled a chuckle with his hand. 

"I am most likely still flavored by the condom. I can't imagine that was pleasant."

"It really wasn't!" Prompto licked the back of his hand, trying to get rid of the flavor. "Like licking a tire..." 

"Stop licking tires, then." Ignis chuckled, and sat up, wrapping his arms around the blonde, and pulling him on top of him. The come on Prompto's stomach smeared over Ignis, a sensation both of them made a face at, and burst into giggles. 

"Grooossss." Prompto tried to wiggle out of Ignis' grasp. 

Ignis laughed, and held him fast. He pressed small kisses over the giggling blonde's face, laughing as he tried to squirm free. He finally relinquished his hold, both of their faces flushed from laughing. 

"Iggy, I...I'm glad my first time was with you." 

Ignis smiled sweetly at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come, let's get cleaned up."

"Together?" 

Prompto hopped off of the bed, and turned to watch Ignis. 

"I'm bloody well not staying a sticky mess so you can have the bath to yourself." 

"Oh yeah? Better hurry then!" He darted off to the bathroom, and tried to shut the door behind him, giggling all the while. 

Ignis scoffed, and chased after him.


End file.
